Thankyou
by xxcullen1309xx
Summary: Kurt/Finn fluffy oneshot. Spoilers: Up to and including episode 13. Rated K just in case, for "scenes of sensuality" perhaps... Kurt's POV: When what Finn needs more than anything is consolation, is seems that Kurt is the only one there for him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or have any affiliation with it whatsoever. **

**Fluffy Finn/Kurt oneshot, from Kurt's POV. Btw, I'm British, so some spellings/phrases may not be as correct as they should be in the context of Glee being set in America :)**

**Hope you enjoy, review if you want to :D**

* * *

I sat in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection. _Idiot._ Why couldn't I get over this stupid crush? I closed my eyes, letting Finn's face smile at me through the darkness. My stomach fluttered excitedly and I grimaced. I had to stop this. Sectionals was in two days; tomorrow we would find out who would take us there.

_Come on, Kurt_, I thought to myself, finishing up my daily moisturising routine. I ran a hand through my hair, pushing my fringe back so it curled upwards like a quiff. I sighed. _That's enough, _I thought, going through the motions, making my way to bed. I passed the bedside table, checking my cell as usual, just in case. I gave Finn my number when we were working on our ballad; he's only used it once, for advice about Quinn. Of course.

Still, you can live in hope.

I turned my cell phone off, slamming it down on the table with more vigour than really necessary. I got into bed, snuggling down into the warm blanket.

Tomorrow would be just another day I have to face.

I spent the day as per usual; waiting in the corridor between periods, trying to catch a glimpse of Finn whilst avoiding a Slushie facial. I practically skipped to Glee rehearsal, knowing I would get a chance to be close to him, perhaps even brushing his skin as we went through the steps to Don't Stop Believing.

I took up my usual seat next to Mercedes, waiting for the last few latecomers. What happened next was something else altogether.

I don't recall much of the details – I was too overcome with shock and, to my deepest shame, hope and admiration.

I remember Finn striding into rehearsal, thunder on his face, and just lurching straight for Puck, punching his face in. I remember thinking how hot Finn looked when he was angry, but quickly put that thought out of my mind when I realised how serious the situation was. I remember Finn storming out, leaving Quinn broken, just standing there, crying. The weird thing was that I saw this as my chance, and no matter how bad it felt, I knew I had to go to him.

I waited until the crowd started to disperse – obviously the rehearsal was cancelled – and snuck out of the door without Mercedes noticing. I searched all over the school for him, getting strange looks from the teachers who wondered what I was doing running about the place after hours.

Eventually I found him in the boys' locker room. He was sat on the floor, and my heart skipped a beat.

He was crying.

I stood by the door, feeling suddenly inadequate – why on earth did I ever think that I was the one he would want to see right now? Stupid. I remembered what I once said to him: Girls. They're you're problem. They're up, they're down... Girls. At least it had finally struck a chord with him. But then, I thought, Puck wasn't really holding the boys side up very well today either.

I hovered, wondering whether to just leave, when he looked up. Tears streaked his face, eyes blotchy and red. He wiped them vigorously, jumping to his feet.

"Oh, hey... Kurt," he didn't meet my eyes.

"Uhh... I'm really sorry, Finn. I'll just-" I made to leave, but he strode over and grabbed my forearm, stopping me. My breath caught in my throat.

"No, it's fine; stay," he looked at me sincerely.

"I just wanted to see... if there was anything I could do..." I struggled for words, overcome by the display of emotion that made him so vulnerable.

"Thankyou, Kurt. Really... thankyou. I feel like you're the only one who's ever really there for me. You know, I was just thinking, I didn't think I would be able to speak to any of you after... what's just happened... but you... you make me feel better, Kurt," his deep, brown eyes stared into mine as he inched ever closer.

I gulped; my heart beat so fast that my head felt light and my hands trembled. His fingertips brushed my cheek and my senses were so heightened that it burnt me, leaving fire where his hands trailed over my skin.

I reached out to touch him, to make sure this was real; my hand caught his waist and grabbed at his shirt, pulling him closer to me. My breath came in short, laboured hitches, but as I stared up at Finn I could see that he was having trouble breathing too. I smiled at him, lips trembling, knowing what was coming next.

Finn's hand left my cheek and tangled itself in my hair, pulling me even closer. I savoured the moment, sincerely hoping I wouldn't wake up and find it was just another dream.

"Kurt..." Finn whispered, his sweet breath gently caressing my lips.

I slid the hand I had on his waist up his chest, feeling his toned stomach under his shirt. He responded to my movement by securing his free hand on the back of my belt; it tingled where he made contact.

My eyes fluttered closed, and I felt his lips softly brush mine. Heaven. He lingered there for a moment, as though considering what he was doing, but I didn't have time for him to think. My lips burned as I pressed them against his, our mouths moving together in perfect unison.

The hand on my belt pulled us closer together, but it wasn't close enough – I wrapped my arms around his neck, begging him never to let go.

My head was filled with his scent, his taste; his hand ran through my hair, his fingers dancing. I needed to breathe, but I never wanted the kiss to end – this was the moment I had been dreaming of ever since I met him.

I had to breathe.

With a gasp, I finally broke away and laid my head on his chest. His heart beat so fast, mirroring mine. I opened my eyes, afraid to look up at Finn, afraid of rejection. When I finally met his gaze, my breath caught as I realised fresh tears had appeared on his face.

"Thankyou, Kurt," he whispered, panting slightly, leaving the saltwater to make tracks down his cheeks.

His eyes were sincere, but I didn't know what he was thanking me for – he had just made my dreams come true; shouldn't I be thanking him? My breath still shook as I whispered back.

"F-for what?"

"For being the only one who understands. For being there for me... For allowing me to realise who I truly am. And now I realise... that you complete me, Kurt. Thankyou," he said simply.

My own tears started to fall then, as I smiled up at the boy who could, finally, be mine.


End file.
